Handling Weapons
by Sailorpipn
Summary: Hikaru wants some loving but there are chores to do first.  AU: Mirror!verse


Chulu Bingo – Alternate selves: mirror!verse: domesticity – well I tried and hopefully pulled it off

**R** - for boy kissing and because if I wasn't a wimp I would have let the boys go all the way

Warnings: boy kissing I guess, allusion to strangling someone

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it characters. This is a work of fiction, and I make no profit from it.

I don't have a Beta so all errors are mine. Also I know pretty much nothing about the mirror!verse other than everyone is violent and I know that because I read a lot of fanfiction.

Summary: Hikaru wants some loving but there are chores to do first.

* * *

It had been a long shift and Pavel was happy to escape to the security of his room. In truth, there were few secure places on the Enterprise, considering the Captain had the ability to override codes and go anywhere he damned well pleased. But in his own room, surrounded by his weapons (some hidden while others were obvious) he felt almost invincible and safe. Slowly Pavel toed off his shoes, stretching and curling his toes in glorious freedom. After he kicked his shoes over towards to his closet, he continued to stretch. He stood on his tiptoes and reached for the ceiling, grunting appreciatively as his back and shoulders popped and relieved their tension. Then he bent over, not minding as blood rushed to his head, and rested his palms comfortably on the floor. He stayed like that for several seconds before an appreciative whistle forced him out of his calm and back into himself. How long Hikaru had been watching him, Pavel wasn't sure, but it didn't unnerve him like it once had to have the older man come into his room uninvited and ogle his ass.

A year ago, Hikaru presence would have had Pavel scrambling for a weapon and preparing for a fight. Now, he noticed absently that if he moved quickly enough he could reach the unauthorized phaser that he kept hidden under his bed, or the daggers in his shoes. But Hikaru wasn't a danger to Pavel's person, to his sense of self, maybe, but not to his body.

"I love watching you stretch," Hikaru leered playfully as he wrapped an arm around Pavel's waist. Like a rag doll, Pavel let himself maneuvered back into standing position and turned his cheek so Hikaru could kiss it. In his mind Pavel noted different ways to get out of the loose hold, out of habit, but acted out none. Instead he turned to face his lover, making himself more vulnerable in the process, and kiss Hikaru's lips.

Hikaru made his want obvious as his hands traveled the younger man's body. He ground his erection against Pavel's thigh before saying, "I have an hour before I have to be at the botany lab." Then he reached one hand to grab Pavel's ass while his other tugged at his Russian's shirt.

Pavel smirked slightly before shifting his weight and folding his body out of Hikaru's grasp. He almost grinned as Hikaru's hands tried to follow his movements and pull him back. Stepping completely out of his reach, Pavel shook a finger at him. "It is the first of the month. If you want to stay, you can but you'd better make yourself useful." It wasn't easy but Pavel turned away from the other man and started gathering his things. Being turned away meant he didn't have to see Hikaru pout; though nothing short of being deaf kept him from hearing the heavy sigh that Hikaru produced.

The first few months when Hikaru had joined him on the first, Pavel had only grabbed a handful of his weapons that needed cleaning. Their relationship had been too new to trust the other man with his hiding places. Trust didn't come easily on the Enterprise and after the first night Pavel had been forced to come up with a dozen new hiding places, nervous to have his own weapons used against him. But now the monthly cleaning that Pavel never missed was just another chore that Hikaru suffered through and occasionally helped with. He did want to get laid after all. And while he'd never openly admit it, Pavel thought it was nice to have some help. The time went by fast and they usually came up with outrageous schemes to take out the ship and empire. There were worse way to spend an hour.

Pavel sat down on his bed, the first of fifteen daggers of various lengths, in hand. He loved the feel of cold steel in his hand as he rubbed a cloth over it. The dagger glinted seductively from his ministrations, as though it hoped to hide how dangerous it, and its handler, really was. With half an eye Pavel watched Hikaru search for, categorize, and begin to clean his weapons. He loved watching the other man's hands. They were agile when at the helm, graceful when in botany lab and strong when sparing in the gym or choking the life from someone. Yes Pavel loved Hikaru's hands.

With a blink, Pavel realized that he had been staring and was still on his first dagger while his counterpart was nearly done. If it weren't such a weakness, Pavel would have blushed because he'd been distracted but he smothered the feeling of embarrassment instead. Unfortunately, it seemed that Hikaru had noticed Pavel's pause, by the way his eyes traveled Pavel's body, a roguish smirk on his face. Pavel was transfixed as Hikaru places the phaser carefully down on the floor, stood, and made his way over to the bed. Once he stood, looming over the bed, Pavel couldn't prevent the wave of lust that over him. He licked his lips.

"You shouldn't let your mind wander like that. You never know who might be out to get you." Carefully, Hikaru knelt on the bed, mindful of every weapon that was a danger to the both of them. He grinned when Pavel didn't fight or struggle as he put his hand on his shoulder and pressed him back onto the bed. Lying down, Pavel met Hikaru's stare head on. Then thighs touched things, ribs touched ribs, and tongues and lips touched tongues and lips as Hikaru maneuvered his weight against Pavel's body.

They didn't have time for this; they both knew it but it didn't stop Pavel from pulling at Hikaru's shirt, eager to feel warm skin under his fingertips. One of them groaned.

Then they both groaned as the clock beeped the time. It was 18:00 and if Hikaru left right away then maybe no one would mind his being late. Agonizingly slow, Hikaru got off of the bed. Pavel shivered at the loss of contact, like his veins were suddenly filled with ice water.

"This isn't over," he complained as Hikaru walked to the door.

"No, its not." The door slid open and Hikaru looked carefully into the hallway before indulging in another look at his Russian. "I'll see if I can steal some phaser cleaner before I come back. You're running low."

Pavel nodded his thanks and then Hikaru was gone from sight. The door slid closed. After several calming breaths he went back to the task at hand. After all, his weapons weren't going to clean themselves and he wouldn't have any distractions unfinished and in the way.

Alone, Pavel smiled a small smile and waited for his lover to return.


End file.
